


Trials

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: While dealing with the Three Immortals, Sun Wukong and Tripitaka chat.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King & Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Trials

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I first found Monkie Kid and went Tumblr-mining, so have a flashback!

A group of people stood in a grand courtyard. Four of them stood in front of a fancy lacquered box. Three of them had looks of grand confidence while the fourth and youngest looked ready to pass out. The king of the courtyard stepped forward. “Now,” he boomed. “What are your guesses?”

The largest of three strutted forward with a grin. “Your majesty, my brothers and I guess that the box contains the grandest of your royal court wear.” The king grinned brightly. “Now, what’s the monk’s guess?”

Tripitaka stepped forward with a gulp. “Yesterday’s…castoffs?” Only he noticed a fly zip off his shoulder and joined a horse, a pig, and a fish. In a flash of light, Sun Wukong was standing there with a grin. The sight emboldened the young monk, even as the king frowned and the other three snickered.

“I’m so sorry, my boy.” The king opened the chest. “It was actually-” He froze when he looked in the box. “Wha- WHAT?! But, but, but…!” He wasn’t the only one as Tiger Strength, Deer Strength, and Goat Strength fell into various states of shock and anger. He was the first to calm. “Well, since you were correct-”

“ONE MORE CHALLENGE!”

The group all let out a mutual groan. “What is it?” the king said, rubbing his temples.

“Well,” Deer said. “We’re not called the Three Immortals for nothing. We can all survive having our heads cut off, our organs removed, and being boiled in oil.” He smirked at Tripitaka, who once again looked ready to pass out. “If the _Buddhists_ can survive it, they win.”

“But-”

“YES!”

All heads turned towards the Monkey King, who was practically vibrating. “Um,” Tripitaka raised a hand. “Can…my disciple and I…have a word?” The king gave a nod. “Thank you, your grand imperial majesty,” the monk, walking backward, mumbled out. He grabbed Wukong’s wrist once he was close enough, pulling him out of sight.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Look, kid, trust me when I say that this is gonna be good!”

Tripitaka was too nervous to make a comment on the ‘kid’ part. “This morning you said that those three were probably going to try and eat me and that we should get out of town as soon as we can.”

“Yeah, but that was before all these challenges.”

Tripitaka’s eye twitched. “When I told you that you three could go wreck the place, I told you to make sure nobody could tell it was you!” He gestured in the direction of the courtyard, with the crowd of people watching them. “This is nothing like what I said!”

“It was late. And you were half asleep.”

There was another eye twitch at the reminder of his excuse. He backtracked to “We’re gonna-” Realization struck. “You’re doing this just to show off, aren’t you?”

There were a chuckle and a pat on the head, nearly knocking his headpiece off. “It’s like you know me exactly! They want to be immortal, I’ll give them the immortal. Or whatever.” Monkey paused when his master failed to look convinced. “Hey, don’t worry. If we play our cards right, we won’t even have to worry about these guys.”

“…you better be right.”

“Of course I am!” 

Slinging an arm around Tripitaka’s shoulders, Wukong led him back into the courtyard.

(Monkey was right. He ended up ~~stealing~~ buying a week’s supply of Tripitaka’s favorite peach desserts to apologize for the oil scare.)

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
